The Story Of Morganville
by trapdoorspider
Summary: My VERY EVENTFUL book. -OLIVER'S WEDDING -CLAIRE AND MYRNIN -SHANE LEAVES. DUN DUN DUN
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first story, so please don't judge if I get something wrong!

The FIRST PARAGRAPH is from pages 142 and 143 of Bitter Blood by Rachel Caine. I do not own it.

'Friends count as very little when they cross lovers,' he said. 'You're old enough to know that. And that is why I can't-' He shook his head. 'Why I can't stay.'

She felt she would choke on tears, suddenly. He stepped forward and took both her hands in his cool ones. For a moment, she thought he intended to kiss her, and for a panicked moment she wasn't sure if she ought to stop him, _wanted_ to stop him ... but then he touched his forehead to hers and held it there.

'Hush, now,' he said, and there was so much sweetness in his voice. 'I don't want to see you cry. I'm nothing to cry over.'

'I don't want you to go.'

He pulled back, still close, very close, _too close. _There was a faint crimson flicker deep in his eyes, like a distant thunderstorm. 'Take care' he said. 'Promise me.'

'I will' she said. 'Myrnin-'

He kissed her. It was so fast that she couldn't move to prevent it, even if she wanted to; it was also quick, and light, and then...

He pulled back, and looked deep into her eyes. There was something there; although she was not sure what. Guilt? Love? But before she even had time to think, she leaned in and kissed him. She was not sure what made her do it. She knew that Myrnin had always felt something for her, and she was almost positive that Myrnin knew she felt something for him.

The kiss lasted about a minute, it finished when the door opened. Claire pulled back, panicked. Her heart dropped when she realised who it was. _Shane. _Shane had seen her kissing Myrnin. She saw the smile drop from his face, and all the happiness fade from his eyes. Claire was lost for words.

'Shane... It's.. It's not what you think!' She spluttered.

'Oh yeah?' he said, shouting now. 'Then what is going on in here, Claire?' She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, still unsure of what to say. There really was no excuse for kissing Myrnin. Shane looked really angry now, and that was not good. Myrnin just stood silently next to Claire, still holding her hand. 'I trusted you, Claire! You promised me that nothing was going on between you and your crazy-ass boss!' He was really shouting now.

'Look, Shane. Please just let me speak! There is nothing going on between me and Myrnin. It was... It was just a mistake! Please! Please understand me!'

'Mistake? It was a mistake? Wow, real origonal, Claire! I suppose you just tripped, and lips somehow managed to land on his?'

Michael and Eve had clearly heard his shouting, as just seconds after Shane had shouted at her, they barged into her room. Michael first, Eve second. Shane was furious. 'You see Michael? I was right _all along. _There was something going on!' Michael was clearly lost for words. He looked at Claire, then at Myrnin, then at Shane. Then back to Myrnin. 'I.. Look, bro. I'm sure there is an explanation for this...' 'Explanation?' Shane literally exploaded. 'An explanation? Would you be saying the same if you caught Eve kissing some _leech?_' He spat the words out. That was clearly the last straw for Myrnin. He ran, vampire speed across the room, grabbed Shane by the shoulders, and pinned him against the wall. She saw Myrnin's eyes go bright red with fury. 'Listen here, _Mr Perfect._ Claire clearly has feelings for you, although I don't quite understand why. If you felt the same way about her, you would show some respect and stop making her cry.' Claire hadn't even realised she was crying. She put a hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. Shane gave her a filthy look. 'I _did _love her. I thought she loved me too, until I caught her kissing some filthy bloodsucker.'

Myrnin bashed Shane against the wall again. 'The kiss was my fault, I kissed her. So if you need to take your anger out on someone, choose me. _Not_ her.' He dropped Shane, and he landed with a mighty _thump _on the carpet.

Shane stood up, and puched Myrnin in the face.

Although Shane is only human, he put real strength into that punch. It made Myrnin stumble back a few steps. Then Michael intervened. 'Shane! What the hell are you playing at? Myrnins' just admitted it was him!' Michael grabbed Shane and held him back. 'She doesn't seem to feel so bad about it though, does she?' he snarled. He looked straight at Myrnin. ' You know what, you _parasite?_ You should go back to Britain, and stop stealing other people's girlfriends.' Then he looked at Claire. 'But you can have her now, she's _single.'_ Single. The way Shane said it made her feel guilty. She fell too her knees and cryed. Eve, who had stood there saying nothing out of _pure shock_ this whole time, walked over to Shane and said 'Shane, are you _drunk?_ How can you say that too her? It wasn't her fault!'

'So? She still kissed him, and she doesn't have the guts to say anything about it.'

'Do you think she can?!' Eve literally screamed at him. 'She is on the floor, crying her eyes out. She can't even speak!'

'Shut up.' Shane shouted back. 'She's nothing but a fangbanger, just like _you. _

That was when Michael lost it. He grabbed Shane and threw him out of her room. 'You the hell do you think you are? Get out of my house! Come back and speak to _me_ when you have sorted out your life! And don't come near any of us until you do! Especially Claire!'

Shane hissed, and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he stuck up his middle finger, then went to the front door, opened it and slammed it against the wall. Then he just took off.

Myrnin looked at her, held her head in his hands and said 'my dear, I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused. And I am truly sorry for what I am about to do; but I am afraid that I must leave now.' She shook her head, and said 'No, no no! Please, don't leave me!' But Myrnin shook his head. 'I am sorry my dear. I must. I must go. Take care of yourself, do not come looking for me.' He hesitated, then said 'I love you.' Then he jumped out of the window, and landed neatly on the ground. Like a cat. She had always admired how gracefull he was. He raised a hand, and she raised hers. He gave her one last look, and took off. And then he was gone, in just a matter of seconds. She turned around to see Michael and Eve's shocked faces. 'Right... We need to talk. Speak to us when you are ready, Claire.' Michael said. Then he and Eve left the room.

And then she was alone. No Shane. No Myrnin. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Why did this have to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Claire had been sitting in her room crying for the past two hours when she finally decided that it was time to go speak to Eve and Michael. She slowly walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she saw Michael and Eve sitting at the table, whispering about something. But as soon as Michael looked up, they stopped.

'Oh Claire honey, you look awfull!' Eve said, pulling her into a tight hug. 'Wow, thanks.' She replied. Eve looked horrified. 'Oh no, honey! I didn't mean it like that!-'

'It's okay.' She cut her off. Michael looked straight at Claire and said, 'Claire, why don't you sit down?' Both Claire and Eve slowly sat down at the table. Eve took the seat next to Michael, and Claire sat across from Eve.

'How long has it been going on for?' Michael asked her.

'Mike, nothing has been going on. It was just this one time.' She said, on the verge of tears. Michael looked at her for a while and then finally said 'I trust you. But you need to tell me the truth.'

Claire took a deep breath, and the tears came again. 'Both of us have always felt something for each other, but nothing has happened! Just this once! Trust me! Please!'

Michael thought about it. 'Okay. I believe you. But please, if you see Shane, stay away. And do not, under any circumstances go looking for Myrnin. Do you understand?'

'What? Why? Myrnin is like my uncle! Why can't I look for him?'

'Like an uncle? Funny, I thought you were kissing him less than a few hours ago.' Michael said bluntly. 'I... I... Okay, Michael. I'll stay away.'

'Good girl. Now go upstairs and get some sleep. You'll need it.'

Ten minutes later, Claire was sitting on her bed again. She had no intention of sleeping. She was too busy thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow. But she had no idea what she was going to do. She knew what she wanted too do, but she couldn't do it. Not without help. _Michael's help. _She stood up and walked over too her window. Thinking that somehow, if she looked closely enough, she would see Myrnin. Still there. But of course, he wasn't. She sat down on her bed again with an exasperated sigh. There was a light knock at the door. 'Who is it?' she called.

'It's only me.' Eve's voice.

'Come in.' Claire said.

Eve came in and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. 'Oh honey, I'm so sorry!' She grabbed her and hugged her. Claire sobbed. Eve eventually pulled away. 'Claire, I know it's hard, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid.' Claire opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unsure of what to say. 'Do what Michael said. I know it's going to be hard, but it's for the best. Claire hesitated and said 'I will. Don't worry.'

Eve looked at her for a moment or two. 'Stay strong, CB. It'll get easier. It always does.' Then she left the room. Claire lyed down, and eventually fell asleep. Still full of ideas for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I'm so sorry if I get something wrong (Like publishing it wrong, like I did last time!) I'm still new too this. Okay, here goes.

Claire's head was buzzing with questions. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to do this. But she had too. She knew it.

She had showered, dressed and dryed her hair- and it was only 8am! She then quietly padded down the stairs in her socks, and slipped her shoes on. She walked slowly into the lounge, peeking around the door before entering, just incase someone was in there. Although there wasn't much point in doing it. Michael would have heard her coming anyway.

She did another quick check around the room, and then created a portal. She was about to step through it, when something grabbed her arm. She almost screamed, until she turned around and saw who it was. Miranda. Miranda the ghost, who was now a permanent member of the Glass House. 'Mir?' she asked. 'Let go.'

'No Claire.' She snapped. 'I know what you are going to do. I had a vision.'

Miranda could see the future. It was quite fascinating, but quite creepy at the same time. 'Mir, I need to do this. Let me go.'

She sighed. 'Claire, I can't stop you. I can't leave this house. But I can wake Michael and get him too stop you.'

Claire was shocked. She was sure it must have shown on her face too, because Miranda grinned.

'Yes Claire, I'm serious. Don't mess with me.'

Claire looked her straight in the eyes. 'Mir, you are a dear friend. But I must do this.' Before Miranda had any time too speak, she stepped through the portal, and stepped into Myrnin's lab.

She heard the portal slam shut behind her, but looked back just incase. Nope, nobody was following. She needed to get this done quickly, before Miranda told Michael.

She ran around Myrnin's lab, checking everywhere for him, she even checked the creepy basement where Myrnin kept his crazy computer. She didn't even think it was working anymore. After all, Frank hadn't made an apperance when she entered. And he would have known for sure that she was there, as she used the portal. She scanned the room, looking at what Myrnin had taken. He hadn't taken much, by the looks of it. But something that really stood out, was the crystals on his desk. The crystals. The crystals that she had Myrnin had created to cure the sick vampires who had been infected by the disease. She walked over to the desk and picked them up. She looked at the curiously. She remembered the trouble they had caused. She remembered when she herself had taken them. She swore to herself that she would never take them again. So looked at them for a moment longer, and put them in her backpack. Myrnin might need them. She heard a car door slam from outside, and she realised it must be Michael. She quickly ran to the trap door, and started to climb down the ladder. She shut the trap door behind her. When she reached the bottom, she turned on the lights. 'Frank?' she called? 'Frank?' She tried again. No answer

She walked towards the computer, and jumped when it sprang to life. Frank's 2D form suddenly appeared in front of her. 'Claire?' He asked. 'What are you doing? Myrnin left last night.'

'I know.' She said. 'I'm going to find him.'

'You're crazy.'

'Maybe, but I must find him. Did he... Uh.. Say anything about why he was leaving?' she asked, pretending to seem innocent.

'Ah. Yes, he did actually. He mentioned your little fight with my son.' Frank didn't seem to happy about it. He looked at her for a moment or two, and said 'Did you really have to do it, Claire? He's been through enough already, you know that.'

She wasn't sure if he meant Shane or Myrnin. 'It just happened... I tried to explain to Shane but he wouldn't have it.' She spluttered, assuming he meant Shane.

'Sounds like something he would do. But Claire, he loves you. No matter what he said, he still does.'

'I know, I love him too.'

'Then why are you going to look for Myrnin?' He said it like he didn't mean for it to be a question.

'Because... Because I feel something for him too. There. I said it. Are you happy now?'

Frank was grinning. _Grinning._ Really? At a time like this?

'You do humor me, little Claire.' He said. 'Alright then, run along and find Myrnin. I need blood.'

And then he switched off. His 2D form just disappeared. She stared for a moment or two, and then heard the trap door opening. She quickly made a portal. But there was one problem. -Where should she go? She heard Michael jumping down the ladder, and made a split-second decision. She jumped though the portal into pitch blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Okay, so in this chapter I decided to write through other characters points of view (POV). In this chapter you will see Hannah's POV and Claire's POV. Hope you enjoy!

_**Hannah.**_

I was sitting on my sofa, filling in some paperwork from yesterdays policing job, when there was a knock at the door. I looked out the window. _Still daylight. _Surely it wasn't a vampire. I walked over to the door, and checked the peephole in the door. When I saw who was outside I had the shock of my life. _Oliver._ I cautiously opened the front door. He was wearing a long leather coat and a floppy hat. 'Bit early isn't it, Oliver? Still sunlight.'

'Can I come in, Hannah?' He hesitated. 'I don't want to fry out here.'

'Ah.. Um.. Sure.' I opened the door for him. 'You can leave your coat there.' I pointed at the coat rack next to the door. 'Thank you.' He grunted.

'Uhm.. Oliver?' I said, as I sat down on the sofa.

'Yes?' he said as he sat down next to me.

'If this is about a crime, can you, like, report it to the police station? I'm not working today, and...'

'This has nothing to do with that.' He cut me off.

'Oh. Then what is it then?'

'Hannah... I like you. I mean... I really like you.' My eyes widened. What did he just say to me?

'I... uhh..'

'Maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?'

'Ummm... No. I don't think so, Oliver. Sorry. Please leave.'

'Hannah-'

'Now. Please.'

He got up and walked over to the coat rack. I followed him. After he had put on his coat, he looked straight at me. 'Just think about it. Please' he said. And then walked out of the door.

I walked to the front door and watched him go. He looked back and gave me a cheery wave. I flinched and shut the door. I went back into the living room and sat back down on the sofa. I was too unsettled to do my paperwork. What do I do? What do I say?

_**Claire**_

I panicked. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know where Myrnin would be. In the heat of the moment, I just picked randomly. I ran out of the portal into Amelie's office and ran straight into someone. I didn't know who it was. It was a man in a long black leather coat. He turned around and looked at me in suprise. _It was Myrnin. _'Myrnin!' I screamed! 'Please don't go!' I hugged him. I let go and he stared at me in shock. 'Claire? How did you find me?'  
'I didn't! I just panicked and picked a random place!'

'Claire, you promised me you wouldn't come looking for me.'

'But I had too!'

Amelie stood up from behind her desk and spoke. 'Now, Claire. Why don't you tell me why you came here.'

Claire was about to say why she had just randomly turned up in Amelie's office, but she didn't have time. Because before she could even open her mouth to speak, Myrnin kissed her_. Infront of Amelie. _

When he finally broke away, he had a wide smile on his face. Amelie was furious.

'What is going on here?' She bellowed. 'What are you playing at, Myrnin?'

'It's called love.' He said calmly.

'Not between a vampire and human! Especially with you, Myrnin! What are you thinking?

Myrnin didn't answer her.

'Do you realise how dangerous this is? I only just allowed Michael and Eve to be together, but you two? _No.'_

_'_Amelie..' she tried to speak, but Amelie silenced her with a evil glare.

'Silence, child. Speak only when you are spoken too.'

'But..'

'SILENCE!' She screamed. Claire was shocked. She had never spoken to her like that before.

'How long has this been going on for?' She shouted at Myrnin.

'Now, my dear. Nothing has been going on. It's just that recent events have made me think twice about some things.'

Amelie looked as though she were about to explode.

'Claire. Go home. I will speak with Myrnin.'

Claire had no choice but to do as she was told. She made a portal and went home.

As soon as she stepped into the living room, she saw the worried faces of Eve and Michael.

'Claire!' Eve fumed. 'Where have you been? We've been worried sick!'

'I.. I.. Went out. To look for Myrnin. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, Michael.'

'You mean to tell me, you went out and looked for Myrnin. Even though I told you not too?'

'Yes.'

'Oh Claire, somehow this doesn't suprise me. I'm assuming it didn't go well?'

'No. I somehow ended up in Amelie's office.'

At the sound of Amelie's name, Eve gasped and began checking Claire for bite marks.

'Eve... Eve! I'm fine. I haven't been bitten. I still have a pulse!' She waved her wrist around in the air.

Michael sighed. 'Come on. Tell us what happened.'

Before she knew it, she was spilling out everything that had happened in just a short period of two hours. Michael and Eve were shocked. Very shocked.

'Claire, you have got to listen to me this time. Stay away from Myrnin. Wait for what Amelie says. I'm sure she'll speak to you tomorrow. Please, listen this time.'

'I am Michael. I'm really listening this time. I won't do it again, I promise.'

Michael gave her a look look. 'I'm trusting you. Don't let me down again.'

'I won't.' She said. And then she walked upstairs to go too her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thank you all for reading!

_**Claire.**_

No Myrnin. No Shane. And looking for them clearly wasn't going to do her any good. She sighed and sat down on her bed. After sitting on her bed doing nothing for 2 hours, she decided to do something productive. The only problem was, she didn't know what to do. Michael wasn't letting her leave the house unless either him or Eve went with her. And he had asked Miranda too keep an eye out for if she made a portal. She was still trying to decide what to do, when her phone rang. She had recently changed her ringtone to the chorus of 'The Power Of Love' by Gabrielle Aplin. Just the sound of it brought a tear too her eye. Shane had gotten her to listen to that song. She quickly fished her phone out of her backpack and pressed the 'answer' button.

'Hello?' she said.

'Hello Claire.' It was Amelie's voice.

'Amelie! How's Myrnin?'

'None of your business.' she snapped. 'Myrnin no longer has anything to do with you. You stay away from him, and he is going to be staying away from you.'

'But why?'

'Because, child. I will not have _another_ human and vampire relationship going on in _my_ town. Especially with Myrnin in it.'

'Why Myrnin? I thought he was your friend.'

'He is.'

'Then why don't you want him too be happy?'

Amelie hissed. She was glad she was on the phone to Amelie, and couldn't see her face.

'You will do well to learn how to do as you are told, child.' She spat. 'I do not want you to see Myrnin. Failure to do this will lead to severe punishments.'

'Why do you never listen to anybody? We were not having a relationship. It was...' she hesitated. 'An accident.'

'An accident that mysteriously managed to happen twice?'

She gasped.

'That's right, little Claire. I had word from Frank Collins.'

Her stomach churned with fury. Stupid Frank. He was nothing but a brain in a jar, but still has the courage to turn her in.

'You have to let me see him.'

'I do not have to do anything.' Amelie spat. 'You signed a contract with me. I own you. You will do as I tell you.'

'So it's inappropriate for me and Myrnin to see eachother but it was totally different for you and Sam.'

Amelie screamed. 'How dare you mention his name?'

'How dare you do this too me?' She knew she had pushed it too far. 'It was alright for you and Sam. Even though Sam was human. But you turned him. So that made it all alright, didn't it?' She spat back.

Amelie was enraged. 'Well, child. Thank you for saying that. I will see too your wishes.' She hissed and hung up the phone.

I will see to your wishes? What did that mean? That she could see Myrnin again? Impossible. Amelie wouldn't change her mind. She was now filled with even more despair. She looked down at the floor, and as she did she looked at her backpack. Still open from when she took her phone out. She saw the crystals in there. She took the jar out of the bag and looked at it. She made a split-second decision. She slowly undid the lid, and swallowed one of the crystals.

_**Hannah. **_

Hannah paced around the room, something she rarely did. She had been pacing for around 10 minutes, before she finally summoned up the courage and rang Oliver. This would be interesting.

'Hello?' Oliver's strangely cheerful voice said. 'Hannah? Is that you.'

'Um. Yes, it is, Oliver.'

'Ah. So you are saying yes?'

'No. I actually-'

He cut her off. 'Fabulous! I'll pick you up at 7. We'll have a nice meal out.'

'No! That's not what I-'

'See you then!' And he hung up the phone.

She cursed. Now what should she do? It filled her with dread to see what waited for her. A _date. _With Oliver.

It was quarter to 7, and Hannah was continusly looking out of her window, looking for Oliver. She was still dressed in her police uniform. As soon as he gets here, she thought, I'll tell him no.

Five minutes later, Oliver's limo pulled up outside. She panicked. The doorbell rang and she went to the front door. He was dressed in a black suit and purple tie. It looked wrong.

'Oh, my dear! I thought you would have changed by now! Would you like another ten munutes?'

'No, Oliver.' she said flatly. His face fell. Literally fell. He was carrying a bunch of red roses. The sight of his heartbroken face made her crumble. She couldn't do this. Not even too him.

'I.. I mean, no I don't need anymore time, Oliver. I'm going like this.' What was she doing?

'Brilliant! Shall we?' He held out an arm. She took it. She stepped outside, took her keys out of her pocket and locked her front door. They walked towards the limo together.

_**Myrnin.**_

For hours Amelie had questioned me. She kept asking me the same questions over and over again. 'Why did you do this, Myrnin?' 'How long has this been going on for, Myrnin?' 'Do you realise how dangerous this was, Myrnin?' I of course answered her truthfully. I had feelings for little Claire. Nothing was going on. Of course I realised.

I wanted to cry. Not cry for myself, but for Claire. Little Claire. Poor, fragile little Claire. Goodness knows what Amelie was going to do to her. Then I had a brainwave. Amelie said I couldn't see Claire. Not speak to her. She had forgotton to take away my fancy mobile phone. A Samsung galaxy ace, I think Claire called it. Ridiculous name for a mobile phone, if you ask me. I rang her mobile. No answer. I tried the Glass House Home Phone. Someone answered.

'Hello?' I said. 'Claire? You there?'

'No, It's Michael.' My stomach dropped.

'Oh, hello. Can I speak to Claire?'

'No, you can't. Amelie told you to keep your distance.'

'Ah, indeed she did. She said nothing asbout speaking to her on the telephone. There are loopholes, you see.'

'Listen here, crazy-ass. Stay the hell away from her. You've caused enough trouble.'

'But I want to speak to..-'

'I don't give a monkeys if you want to speak to her. You aren't and that's that.' Michael hung up.

He tutted. Temper, temper. The lad was in need of one of Theo Goldman's anger management classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Just a short one, I'm afraid. Will be writing chapter 7 very shortly :D

_**Claire.**_

I took more of the crystals. Again and again. I couldn't stop. I had taken about 10, when I decided enough was enough. I put the jar back. I looked in the mirror. My pupils had dilated like crazy! Suddenly, my vision tilted, I started too see spots. Then I had the sudden urge to throw up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I kneeled there on the bathroom floor, for at least half an hour before my vision returned to normal. I hadn't even noticed Eve standing behind me in the doorway.

'Oh, Eve. I'm fine, honest.'

'I don't think so. What have you done now?'

'It's.. It's a long story.'

She shut the door and sat down next too me.

'Ive got time.'

'No, Eve. You won't understand.'

'Jesus, CB. You're pregnant, aren't you?'

'What? No!'

'Then why are you throwing up?'

'Because I...-'

'Don't lie to me CB. Just answer me this question, truthfully.'

She sighed. 'Okay.'

'Is it Myrnin?'

'Is what Myrnin?'

'You know...' she shifted awkwardly. 'The father.'

'What? For gods sake, Eve! I'm not pregnant!'

'Then why are you throwing up? And why have our pupils dilated?'

'Because I took drugs! Okay? Happy now?'

Eve's mouth dropped.

'What drugs?'

She sighed. Best she better come clean. 'Myrnin's drugs. The crystals we made.'

'What crystals?'

She realised that Eve didn't know about the crystals for the ill vamps.

'Long story short, Bishop made a disease, and me and Myrnin made a cure for it. The crystals are the cure. All the vamps are cured now. The end.'

Eve rested her back on the wall.

'And you're telling me the truth?'

'Yes.'

'I hope you are. Show me the drugs.'

She took Eve into her room and gave her the jar of crystals.

'CB, this has gone to far.' She left the room.

'Wait! Where are you going?' She called after her.

'It's for the best!' Eve called back.

Turned out she took them to Michael. Not good.

_**Hannah.**_

When Hannah left the house, she thought that date was going to be hell. _Date._ _With Oliver_. The words made her shudder. But it turned out to be not so bad. They talked. Oliver told her all about his life in England. It was quite fascinating really. He was from Coventry. She told him about herself too, something that she hardly ever did. She was suprised at how much she trusted him. When he dropped her off at home, she said ''Thank you, Oliver. That was better than I expected.' He was beaming.

She had no idea what was wrong with her. She was a _police cheif._ A _soldier. _Why didn't she just say no? Why wasn't she strong enough? Even though she hated too admit it, a part of her really liked Oliver.

_**Michael.**_

Drugs. Claire took drugs. I couldn't believe it when Eve told me. But no, it was true. Eve showed me the jar of them. Afterwards I looked at Claire. I could see her pupils had dilated, and her heart beat was faster than usual. I had no choice. I took her to Amelie. I told Amelie what Claire had done, and even she was suprised. She had booked Claire into see Theo Goldman. Claire had too see him everyday for the next year. _Councilling._ Claire had a councillor. I was shocked. Very shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I think there will be ONE or TWO more chapter(s) after this. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

_**SIX MONTHS LATER.**_

_**Hannah.**_

Me and oliver started seeing eachother more and more often. I was so suprised at this whole situation. He was, what? 600 years older than me? But it didn't seem to matter. We... loved eachother. He even cut off his pony tail. His hair was still long, but it was just above his shoulders now. The only problem was, neither of us had told Amelie. We kept saying we would, but of course, we didn't. Neither of us were brave enough. We had too though, and soon.

_**Eve.**_

I cryed literally every night. Claire was seeing a councillor. I couldn't believe it. Questions raged through my head every night. What If I hadn't caught her? What if she knocked herself out? What if she took even more?

I was utterly gobsmacked. All of this because of _Shane._ Or was it Myrnin? I wasn't sure. No one was sure. Not even Amelie. Oh, but that Theo guy knew. Claire told him everything. But he refused to say anything, even to Amelie. 'What Claire tells me is absolutely confedential. I cannot say a word.' Which annoyed Amelie, of course. Claire had gotten better. She had gone to school, attended all of her lessons, and then went straight to Theo's office. He schoolwork hadn't gone down at all. Well, props to her for that. I certainly don't know many people who could have pulled that off.

Word got around quick about what Claire had done. And that Monica Morrell tart just had to stick her nose in, of course. I remember going to school with Claire one day, just for support, when Monica came up to her and said 'Wow, drugs, eh? Didn't think you had it in you, Danvers.' I lost it. I smacked her around the face and threatened her. 'Do you think she wanted this?' I spat. 'Just remember, Morrell. Amelie knows. And you don't want to upset her.'

And that was the end of that. Monica left Claire alone completely.

Life was hard for Claire as it was. She didn't need it being made worse by some idiot who just wants to cause trouble.

_**Myrnin.**_

Six months. Six months I hadn't seen my Claire. I was devastated. I listened to the police radio every day, hoping to hear word of her. I remember one particular day, when I was listening, I heard the police cheif, Hannah, say that she had seized some kind of drug from Claire that she was taking. Apparently the police don't know what the drug was, just some kind of pink crystals. I knew immediately. I remembered leaving them on the desk. I didn't leave them for Claire! I wanted Amelie to find them. For her too keep them safe. I was desperate to speak to Claire, but after my last phonecall to the Glass House, the Michael idiot told Amelie. Who had then taken away my fancy mobile- phone. I sighed. I wondered if Claire thought of me. I missed her.

_**Claire**_**.**

Life was hard. Really hard. People kept saying to me 'I feel your pain.' 'I know what you're going through.' No. You don't know what I'm going through. You are not me. You have no idea how I feel. I had too see Theo Goldman everyday. Which wasn't so bad, he was very understanding. I trusted him. I knew he would never tell anybody what I told him.

Not a day went by when I didn't think about Shane or Myrnin. I missed both of them. I wanted them back. Now.

_**Shane.**_

I missed Claire. I thought about her every day. I thought about Eve, Michael, I thought about everything in Morganville. How weird is that? I spend my entire life, wanting to get out of that crappy town, and now that I've left, I'm desperate to go back.

I was living in Dallas. Working in some random chip shop. The business was good there, sometimes people left tips. They were never any good though. Ten dollors a day at the most. The pay was rubbish, but I didn't need much. I just needed enough to pay for the rent of my flat that I was living in. I ate the chips from the shop, every day. Not that the owner cared. Did work, then went home and slept. And repeat. Day after day.

I regretted everything I did and said. I should have believed Claire. I Should have listened to her. I should have trusted her. There was no way she would kiss Myrnin and then lie about. Claire would always have the decency to tell the truth. Even though sometimes it's not always easy to tell the truth. That's what I respected about her.

I decided enough was enough. I packed my bag (I had literally nothing). I was going back to Morganville.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Hey again! Remember from chapter 5 when Amelie said 'I will see too your wishes'? Who wondered what it meant? You will find out in this chapter! A LOT of eventful things happen in this chapter, so make sure you PAY ATTENTION! Thanks for reading!

_**Shane.**_

I could take this no longer. I missed them. I missed them all. I missed Claire, Eve, Michael, hell, even Amelie and Oliver! It's so ironic that all my life, I've wanted to get away from that crappy town, and now I'm desperate to go back! My life is messed up.

Anyway, it's too late to turn back now. Not that there was anything to turn back too. I was in a taxi, on my way back to Morganville.

_**Amelie.**_

I sat at my desk, head in hands. Stressing. I had been doing this a lot recently. Claire in rehab. Vampires and humans wanting to be together. In a _relationship._ What was happening to this town?

I couldn't understand it. Why would Myrnin want to be in a relationship? With _anyone._ Surely he doesn't trust himself? Especially with a _human. _A human like little Claire. Ah yes, poor little Claire. Currently in rehab after taking Myrnin's drugs because she was so depressed. I always thought she was better than that.

I jumped as my buzzer went off. 'Ma'am? Theo Goldman says he will be speaking with Claire at 2pm.' My assistant said too me.

'Excellent. Tell him I will see him there and then.' I said back.

Today, I was going too see little Claire's progress for myself.

_**Oliver.**_

Hannah. Just the sound of her name made me smile. I had no idea what had made me do this. To fall in love with a human. A fragile creature. But Hannah was no fragile human. She was strong. She was a _soldier. _But even still, it is dangerous. And I knew this. But both of us were willing to take the risks. I picked up my phone and dialled Hannah.

'Moses.' Her cheery voice answered.

'Hey, Hannah. It's me.'

'Oh hey! What's up?'

'I've decided to tell Amelie.'

There was a pause on the end. 'What did she say?'

'I haven't told her yet. I'm going to speak to her later on.'

'Please let me know how it goes.'

'I will. Goodbye for now, my dear.'

'Goodbye.'

I need to tell Amelie. Things are... serious. I picked up my phone once more and dialled Amelie's number. After a few minutes, she picked up.

'Can this wait, Oliver? I'm rather busy.'

'Of course. Can I come see you later?'

She sighed. 'What time?'

'Any time that is convenient for you, Founder.'

'See me in my office at 3:30pm.' She paused. 'You seem stressed, Oliver. What is the matter?'

'I would rather tell you later.'

'Very well. See you then.' She hung up the phone.

_**Claire.**_

I entered Theo's office. He was sitting at his desk, as normal. I walked over and sat on the chair opposite him.

'Hello Claire, how are you today?'

'I'm good.'

'Glad to hear it. Today, the Founder will be watching this session to see your progress.'

I glanced over to the corner of the room. Amelie was sitting in one of the chairs. Dressed in white from head to toe. Her hair was up in a crown. I glared at her.

'Why?' I said.

'Why what, Claire?'

'Why _ruin _my life, and then come here to mock me?'

Amelie didn't show any sign of emotion. 'I have not _ruined_ your life, little Claire. I told you too stay away from Myrnin for your own safety. What happened between you and Shane is your own fault. I did not tell you too take the drugs. You did that of your own accord. And in additon to that, I did not come here to mock you. I came here to see your progress, if you have made any, that is.'

I blinked. 'Whatever.' I slumped in my chair.

30 minutes later, the session came to an end. Amelie stood up, and said 'I am pleased with your progress, Claire. You no longer need to see Theo Goldman.'

'What about Myrnin?'

'A definite no.'

'I can assure you, there is no romance between us.'

Amelie stared at her for a moment. 'If you wish too see Myrnin, you must do something for me.'

'And what's that?'

Amelie looked at Theo. 'Theo, would you mind?...'

'Not at all, Founder.' He said, and he left the room.

Amelie looked at her. 'Sit down.' She said, nodding at Theo's desk.

Together we walked over to the desk. She sat behind it, in Theo's place. I sat opposite her, in my usual spot.

'Now.' She said. 'Do you remember the phone converstaion we had, when I told you to stay away from Myrnin.'

'Yes.' I frowned. 'You said too me _'I will see too your wishes'. _What did that mean?'

'I was just getting to that part, Child.' She sat back in her chair. 'You mentioned me and Sam. And how I changed him so we could be together.'

Claire finally understood. 'No!' She shouted.

Amelie remained calm. 'I will not allow you too see Myrnin unless you become a vampire. This does not mean you have to have a relationship, as you have assured me that there is nothing going on.'

Claire was horrified. But she knew, deep down that this needed to be done. She needed to work for Myrnin. There was so much that he could teach her, that no one else could. She sighed.

'Okay. I'll do it.'

Amelie raised her eyebrows. 'I did not expect you to agree so quickly. Are you sure about this? Once you change, there's no going back.'

'I know. I've already said I'll do it. But not now. I want to do it at home. With Eve and Michael and-' She was about too say Shane.

'And?' Amelie said.

'Nothing. Just a mistake. I just want to change at home.'

'Very well. I will be at the Glass House at 5pm. I will arrive through a portal, so tell your friends not too be alarmed.'

'I will.' She got up and left the room, full of thoughts.

_**Oliver.**_

'MARRIAGE?' Amelie exploded.'With a _human?_ Are you insane, Oliver?' She hissed.

'Yes. And nothing you do or say will change that.'

She slapped him across the face. He did not retaliate.

'Has Hannah agreed too this?' She spat

'Yes.'

She stared at him. If looks could kill, she would have murdered him right on the spot. He decided to speak up.

'Amelie, I understand you being annoyed. But no harm will come to Hannah at all.'

She stared at him again, and sighed.

'You are totally determind to do this, yes?'

'Yes.'

She sighed again. 'I know you, Oliver. When you put your mind to something, you will not give up. I suppose I will be useless in my attemps to change your mind.'

'Indeed you will, Founder.'

'Very well.' She said, as she sat back down in her chair. 'I will sign the papers. It will all be approved. But warn Hannah that if there is any trouble with the residents following the marriage, she will be forved to step down from her position as police cheif.'

He nodded. 'I will tell her.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!

I would like too thank you all for reading my story! There will be ONE more chapter. THE WEDDING.

_**Claire.**_

I was nervous. Very nervous. I couldn't stop pacing. Any minute now, Amelie would come and change me into a vampire. I had told Eve and Michael, of course. They were worried out of their minds too. I jumped about 3ft in the air when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' I yelled. I ran too the door and opened it. I screamed when I saw who it was. Shane. Michael heard me scream and ran vampire speed to the door, pushing me out of the way as he did so.

'Sorted your life out, mate?' Michael said.

'Yeah.' He replied.

Shane looked at Claire. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. I was just so upset to see you kissing him, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment...'

Michael looked at Claire. 'It's cool with me if it's cool with you.

Eve appeared behind Claire. She spotted Shane outside and frowned.

'Sorted your life out, jackass?' She said.

'Hell yeah, Goth girl.' he grinned.

'It wasn't a joke.' She put her arms around Claire.

'Please... Let me in. It's dangerous for all of us if you leave the door wide open.' Shane said.

Michael sighed and opened the door wider for him. He stepped in. Michael shut the door and folded his arms.

Shane looked at Claire. 'I know I messed up. I'm sorry. Just please, give me a second chance.'

Claire crumbled at his heartbroken expression. 'I don't think we can ever be in another serious relationship, but yeah. Welcome home, jackass.'

He grinned. 'Thank you!'

'But...' Eve said seriously. 'Bad timing. Claires' being changed.

The smile faded from Shane's face. 'No' he said. 'No no no!' He sat down on the floor, head in hands.

Michael stepped towards him. 'Really wanna go there? After what you've done?'

Shane looked at Michael, then Eve, then finally Claire. 'If it's what you want, then so be it.'

'It's what I have too do.'

10 minutes later, Amelie arrived through the portal. With Myrnin. She saw Shane, sitting on the sofa with a face like a sour lemon, but said nothing.

'Claire.' She said. 'I have decided that Myrnin should be the one too do this.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded.

'Well. Lets get it over and done with, then.' Myrnin said.

Claire sat down on the sofa.

Amelie looked at Eve and Shane. 'Stay with Michael at the other side of the room.' 'For your own safety.' She added. Neither of them said anything.

Myrnin cleared his throat. 'Okay then. Ready, Claire?'

'Yes.' She whimpered.

'Very well.' He said.

And then he bit her. Drained her. It hurt more than the last time he bit her. A lot. She screamed. And then it all went black.

She awoke to feel a burning sensation go through her body. She ached all over. It felt as though her body was tearing itself apart, piece by piece. She screamed. It echoed all over the house. Then it all went black again.

_**(After she had been turned)**_

Blood. She could smell blood. Lots of it. The smell of it made her go into a frenzy. She leaped off of the sofa, vampire speed. She caught sight of the humans at the back of the room. She ran towards them, fangs down. But something grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. She hissed and faught to get away, but the person was too strong.

'To the blood bank, I think.' Amelie said. But before leaving, she paused and said, 'You shall be recieving an invitation to a wedding in the post very soon. It has been approved and I shall expect you all to be there. Including Claire.'

'Who's getting married?' Eve said

'Oliver.' Amelie said. And then she left.

1 hour later, after a trip to the blood bank, Claire had been returned home. She was allowed to stay, but they all had to be careful. Claire was now a vampire. Now the youngest vampire in the world. It felt like some sort of achievement. But she felt wrong, knowing that she had almost _eaten_ Shane and Eve. Everyone ignored the fact that she was different. No one in the Glass house said a word about the fact that there was now two supplys of blood in the fridge. Michael's was kept in black sports bottles, and Claire's was kept in pink sports bottles. All anyone could talk about was this wedding. The random wedding that no one knew anything about.

'Who in their right mind would marry Oliver?' Eve said over breakfest.

'Guess we'll have to wait and see.' Shane said.

'Guys!' Michael said ad he walked into the kitchen, waving around a white envelope. 'It's the invite! We can find out who he's marrying!'

'Oh my god! Gimme!' Eve yelled.

'Nope! I got the mail, I get to read it first.' Michael said. He dramaticly opened the envelope. He read the invite. His mouth dropped as he read it.

'Oh my god.' He said.

'What?!' They all yelled.

'Who is it?' Claire said

Michael stared at them all.

'It's Hannah. Oliver is marrying Hannah.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. THE FINAL CHAPTER.

THE WEDDING.

_**Claire.**_

Shane choked on his cereal. 'What the hell? Is this even legal?'

Michael frowned. 'It must be. Amelie said so herself.'

Claire re-read the invitation. 'It's not a mistake. And it's legal. They're definetelly getting married.'

Eve snatched the invitaion from her. 'I don't believe this... He'll eat her!'

'Like a spider.' Shane said.

Claire looked at him. 'Shane.. The female eats the male spider. I'm pretty sure that Oliver is the _male_ in this situation.'

'Oh.' Shane said, quickly staring down at his bowl of cereal, looking embarrased.

'Well.' Eve said. 'Lets get some outfits!'

_**Hannah.**_

It was official. We were getting married. Me and Oliver.

Wow, never thought I would hear myself say that.

I'm getting married. To a vamp. Saying the words made me feel rather sick.

Amelie had already come to my house, demanding to know answers to questions I knew she had already asked Oliver. Also, Grandma had also come to my house asking me questions. But no, there was no going back. I had made my decision. I had already bought my dress. A long white silky wedding dress. I wished my parents could be there too see me.

_**3 DAYS LATER.**_

_**Claire.**_

Me, Shane, Michael and Eve all arrived at the wedding. Eve was wearing a long red dress with matching killer red heels with black streaks. Claire was wearing a short sky blue dress and small white heels. Michael wore a black suit with a purple tie. Shane also wore a black suit, but with a red tie. They all looked _amazing._

The wedding was very similar to Michael and Eve's. If not the same. Michael and Claire went to the left side of the room, while Eve and Shane went to the right. This was so that the vamps got blood, and the humans got champagne. There wasn't as many people at this wedding compared to how many were at Eve and Michael's. It was just a small gathering of people that Hannah knew and that Oliver knew. Amelie and Myrnin were standing together at the top on the left. Myrnin saw her and winked. She blushed and looked away.

'Please stand for the bride.'

Everyone fell silent, and music started to play. Hannah started walking up the aisle, arm in arm with Richard Morrell. _How sweet_. Claire thought. Richard left Hannah at the top of the church and walked over towards the right hand side. Claire wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or not, but she was certain that people kept staring at her and giving her dirty looks. _Yeah, I'm the new vamp. Get over it. _She wanted too scream at them, but didn't. She didn't want to spoil Hannah and Oliver's big day.

Oliver was wearing a dark suit with black shoes. He had even cut his hair! Hannah was wearing a long, puffy white dress. She looked stunning.

'And do you, Hannah Moses take thee to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do.'

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Even though Claire didn't like Oliver, she had too admit that he and Hannah looked cute together. She couldn't help feeling a little worried that he might bite her, like Michael had done to Eve in the past. But as long as they were happy, that was the main thing.

The wedding went smoothly. It didn't have any fist-fights, anyone getting killed, anyone getting hurt so badly that an ambulance had to be called. It didn't have any public arguments, like at Eve and Michael's wedding. It was really peaceful and happy. The atmosphere was tense, but no one spoke out or caused a fuss.

That night was the first night that Claire had ever seen Oliver smile. Actually, no, scrap that. He was _beaming._

_**And that, my dear Glass House Gangers, is the end of my story. But don't worry, there will be more. :-)**_

_**Keep calm and wait until Fall Of Night! **_


End file.
